Caught in the Act
by iloveme0808
Summary: AU. There are sides of one’s self that they don’t want others to see. Unfortunately for Hinata, Sasuke had to see it while she was in the costumes room.


Caught in the Act

Summary: There are sides of one's self that they don't want others to see. Unfortunately for Hinata, Sasuke had to see it while she was in the costumes room.

---

Hyuga Hinata was exhausted.

It 9 o'clock in the evening and was the last day of rehearsal for their school play. And since she is part of the productions team, she and the rest of the team are expected to stay later than the casts to foresee all the last-minute changes and adjustments for a smooth-sailing play tomorrow evening. She had been running back and forth around the stage for quite sometime now—checking on the background, the props, etc.

"Oi, Hinata! You should rest for a while!" Kiba shouted, motioning for her to come down from the stage. His dog, Akamaru, barked in agreement while Shino simply nodded.

Hinata's head whipped towards their direction as soon as her heard him. She flicked the stray hair from her loose bun as it keeps distracting and wiped the beads of perspiration on her forehead. She sighed and headed to their direction.

"The play is set for tomorrow, Hinata. Don't stress yourself too much." Shino said in a nonchalant manner while Kiba handed her cold bottled water.

"H-Hai. Arigato, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. And Akamaru-kun." Hinata whispered as she took the bottle gratefully. She sat on one of the front row seats with her back straight as ever even through her exhaustion.

"Shino's right, Hinata. The stage looks good enough for the play. You and your team did a great job!" Kiba interjected. Akamaru barked again in agreement.

Hinata blushed at the compliment and muttered a _'Thanks.'_ She was glad that her two best friends came out of their way to support her. She was after all, not just a member of the productions team but also the playwright. The fact that she is confident enough to be herself when she's around them means a lot to her.

"Akamaru and I will take a walk." Kiba said, stretching and stifling a yawn. He looked over at them and stood.

"You guys coming?" Kiba asked. Hinata wanted to come but she still has some checking left to do at the costumes department. Shino, surprisingly, nodded.

"We'll check on you later, Hinata." Shino said as they started to walk towards the exit. Hinata waved and smiled at them. As soon as she knows they left, she immediately stood up and went into the costumes room to do some last-minute checking.

---

It was awfully quiet in the room. It was so quiet that it's deafening. So she did what she thought was best: she took her phone and started to play some songs. She initially wanted to listen using her earphones but then decided against it.

As she was browsing through the flurry of clothes, she came across a pink _princess-y_ gown. She took it off the rack and studied it closely while running her hands through the material. She remembered that this was what the lead actress was going to wear on the play.

"Sakura-san…" The name escaped her lips even before she knew it. She sighed.

Haruno Sakura was chosen as the lead actress for the play. She is gorgeous and has all the men falling on their knees just for her. Even Uzumaki Naruto, the guy she has harbored feelings for. She sighed again. It's been six years since she started crushing on the guy yet he never even glanced her way nor even paid any attention to her. He will always like Sakura. In fact, he never looked happier when she agreed to go out with him, albeit just forced to do so.

"She's so lucky, she gets to kiss him." Hinata said, sadly.

Hinata took the dress and stood in front of a full-body mirror. She placed the dress on her front and imagined herself wearing the dress. She didn't look _that _bad at all. Or maybe not. She just needed to lose _some _extra fat on her belly, just eat fruits, dye her hair a shiny pink, grow an inch or two, shrink her chest just a bit, color her eyes a bright green…

Hinata groaned. She couldn't seriously be thinking of making herself as _Sakura_. She shook her head. She knew was being silly. Just as she was about to put down the dress, one of her current favorite songs started playing on her phone. So she decided to don the dress. She put it on the dress over her loose shirt. She didn't bother zipping it up and took off her hair tie. It _wouldn't_ close anyway. She laughed upon seeing herself in front of the mirror.

"This is me being silly." She giggled to herself.

---

Uchiha Sasuke was annoyed.

His fan girls were extremely persistent today. They chased him after their soccer practice, attempted to steal his sweaty shirt and almost robbed him of his fresh clean clothes while in the shower.

Also, his best friend, Naruto, asked him to check if he left his wallet on the costumes room after the dress rehearsals. His fat froggy wallet.

'_His idiocy is not given enough credit.'_ He thought to himself.

He grimaced at the thought of holding _that_. He turned towards a corner leading to the room. He took in the fact that the door was slightly ajar.

'_A burglar?'_ He thought to himself. Curiosity got the best of him. He headed towards the room and peeked.

Laughter and giggles.

'_A girl?'_ What he saw surprised and him to no end. He pushed the door a little more to make sure his eyes were not playing games with him. He smirked and took out his phone to keep it on video.

---

"You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift

This song was what she dedicated to her beloved, Naruto. She really loves the song that she sang and danced to it like crazy. She twirled while wearing _Sakura_'s dress, shaking and rocking her head in the process. She even used the hanger as her makeshift guitar and her phone as her makeshift microphone. She made _kiss_-y faces on the mirror. She kept on twirling that she almost tripped on something rather _bulky_. But still, she didn't mind and kept laughing and giggling up until the song ended.

When it ended, she looked like an utter mess but felt totally exhilarated and surprisingly, _free_.

That is until she saw the person standing behind her, leaning on one of the clothing racks, smirking at her.

Hinata was mortified.

---

A few minutes had passed.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Hyuga." Sasuke smirked at her. Her whole face turned red. Still, she didn't say anything and averted her gaze.

"U-Uchiha-san…" Hinata said meekly. He walked towards her. She blushed even more, if that was even possible. He held her chin in between his thumb and index finger as if forcing her to look at him. She felt trapped as she looked into his _red_ eyes.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing, U-Uchiha-san?" She asked nervously, her breath shaky. He slowly leaned forward.

'_Oh no! Is he going to kiss me?' _She thought as her eyes fluttered close and her heart hammering against her ribcage. She waited for the contact. When none came, she opened her eyes to look into his _black_ orbs. He smirked at her even more. She embarrassedly stepped back, only to step on the bulky thing she stepped on earlier. She whipped her head to check what it is when he leaned faster and picked the object.

'_A green froggy wallet. It's—'_ Her thoughts were cutoff when he spoke.

"The Dobe forgot." He said with the smirk still firmly planted on his face. Hinata was speechless. He tossed the wallet only to catch it again on his palm then placed it on his backpack. He turned around and headed towards the door.

"See you around, Hyuga." Sasuke said casually, while turning his body slightly to look at her. He felt _lighter_ after watching her childish display. But of course, he would _never_ tell her that.

Hinata didn't speak. She was still frozen in shock.

"By the way, I took it on video, if you don't mind." He showed her his phone. He craned his neck more to see her. His smirk widened some more when he saw her expression.

He walked off with a smirk and only one thought in mind: _Cute._

Her mind screamed _'I do mind!'_ but her voice was still overcome with shock. Her jaw dropped and her blush increased 10-fold. She opened then closed her mouth as if to say something. But nothing came.

When her shock wore off, she hurriedly removed the dress and neatly placed it back on the rack. She took her phone ran off to find Shino and Kiba.

While running, only one thought crossed her mind: _Strange._

Uchiha Sasuke was indeed strange.

---

End.

N/A: So random! Got nothing to do. When I first heard the song, I had this picture of Hinata acting all silly and stuff. I initially planned that she would do it onstage but then again, I changed it a bit. I do think we have sides that we don't want others to see and whenever I think of Hinata I think she really wants to get over that shyness and try to be more confident of herself. It's just that it seems as though her self-confidence is pretty much lacking. And forgive me since I'm not that much familiar on how plays are done. Lol. And sorry if it may seem as though it's just Hinata doing all the job and stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading! For my other story "Because You Were" I'm _planning_ on writing a sequel and thanks for all the reviews! THANK YOU!- me


End file.
